Crueldad
by BunnyCst
Summary: Que pasa cuando estas sola, no sabes que hacer y lo unico que tienes en mente es ¿sobrevivir? UA im back XD!
1. Chapter 1

**Crueldad**

Narraciones mías

- Dialogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(Aclaraciones mías)

------- cambios de escena

Primer Capitulo…

---------------------------------

El dolor era insoportable¿que había hecho para que se enojara tanto?

Su hermano le había dicho una vez, antes de morir en una de las guerras de pandillas, "lo que dices en una esquina, no lo dices en la otra…"

Cuando sales de tu casa, tienes el peligro de morir, en cada esquina encuentras un cadáver

Ella se podría decir que había visto más cadáveres que un forense

¿En que momento se hizo Konoha el lugar mas peligroso para vivir?

--------------------------------

RIIIING!! - Suena el despertador a las 6:00 de la mañana, una chica de cabello rosado se levanta para ir a lavarse y así, comenzar el duro dia, baja a desayunar lista para ir a la escuela, sale de su casa y cierra la puerta con llave…

Caminando por las calles se encuentra con una pandilla, ella para _evitar_ tomar contacto con ellos camina un poco alejada, pero error, la rodean, dispuesta a golpearla…

Asustada, intenta irse de ahí caminando hacia atrás, con un paso un poco rápido, pero uno de ellos se pone atrás de la chica – ¿a donde vas pequeña?- no responde, se queda callada, por el miedo que la rodea, dos chicas parte de ese grupo se acercan a la pelirrosa, para golpearla

Como hacían con todas las demás…- no seria justo que no te golpeáramos ati y a las demás si ¿verdad?- todos la rodeaban mas y mas

El chico de atrás la agarra por los brazos, mientras las otras dos la golpean en el estomago y en la cara, ella trata de defenderse, pero se siente _débil_, no puede hacer nada contra ellas aparte, son mas fuertes…

-------------------------------

Le dolía todo, y cuando es todo es TODO, tenia la mayoría del cuerpo lleno de moretones

Tenia una hemorragia en la nariz, que no paraba de sangrar, llego a la escuela en el receso… todas sus amigas y amigos se sorprendieron por verla llegar así

- ¡¿sakura-chan…que te paso?!- la chica entre lagrimas y sollozos, se acerco a un rubio hiperactivo y lo abrazo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

- n-naruto…m-me g-olpe-aron, no me pude defender, tenia miedo…- decia la chica con la voz entre cortada

-sakura-chan- una chica de ojos perlados la miraba con tristeza al igual que todos lo demás, 12 en total… (Contándola a ella)

- no se que pueda pasar naruto, no quiero regresar a casa- decia la chica entre lagrimas-

¿Y si me los encuentro otra vez?... ¿si me vuelven a golpear?, t-teng-go mie-do…a-ayu-d-dame- en esto la joven pelirrosa cayo inconsciente por el dolor y la debilidad que tenia.

-------------------------------

Despertó…estaba sola en un hospital, como odiaba los hospitales todo silencioso, el olor a medicina y enfermos…- ¿naruto-kun?- trato de levantarse, pero no pudo, tenia vendas por todo el cuerpo y le dolían los brazos, las piernas y el abdomen principalmente

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos negros su _novio_, el se acerco a ella y la abrazo delicadamente mientras nuevas lagrimas se asomaban en los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa - supe que tu padre te lastimo y que la pandilla que esta cerca de tu casa también- le dijo separándose un poco para mirar sus ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas –

Ya te eh dicho, vente a vivir conmigo, mis padres te recibirán con gusto, tu lo sabes…¿Qué opinas?- ella sabia _perfectamente_ que el decia la verdad, las veces que tenia que ir a su casa sus padres a trataban como una de la familia, su hermano mayor también le había dicho eso, una vez…

**FLASHBACK**

Pasaban una niña pequeña alrededor de unos ocho años con un muchacho de unos 13 años

Caminando sin peligro alguno, hasta que la pequeña fijo su vista en una hermosa mansión oriental que estaba cerca de su casa, aunque esta estaba del mismo tamaño que la suya… aunque tenia un abanico rojo y blanco

- ¿Quiénes son ellos Onee-chan?

- ah, ellos son los uchiha, es la familia mas poderosa de toda la aldea, después de nosotros – respondió sonriendo

- oh y ¿como son?

- pues son amigables, te tratan como de la familia…-

- ¿y como sabes tu eso?... ¿ya has venido?

- si, mi mejor amigo se llama Itachi Uchiha ¿te acuerdas de el cierto?

- sip, el que me dio el bonito conejito de peluche –

- si, a pues el vive aquí y yo eh venido a hacer trabajos o a visitarlos es un lugar muy seguro-

- aa que bien-

- y tiene un hermano pequeño se llama Sasuke Uchiha es un poco serio pero te agradara-

- eso espero – dijo sonriente la pequeña

Con eso continuaron rumbo a su casa

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- d-deacuerdo, esta bien me iré contigo-

- me alegra escuchar eso, te dejare descansar, y cuando te den de alta nos iremos, todo estará bien, no te preocupes- dicho y hecho le dio un corto beso en la frente y se fue dejándola sola en la habitacion…

- "_espero que sea una buena decisión_"_- _con este ultimo pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormida…

**Continuara…**

-------------------------------

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Crueldad**

- dialogo-

"_pensamientos_"

**(N//A: aclaraciones mías)**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x- cambios de escena

**Nota: en este Cáp. Va ****a narrar sakura o sasuke. Cuando sea conveniente, narrare yo n,n…que será lo de letra mas obscura (en negrita XD)**

**Segundo Capitulo**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

No solía despertarme tan tarde, me sentía mejor, los golpes no me dolían mucho, aun recordaba la propuesta de sasuke, no sabia si era la mejor elección, talvez, solo talvez, algo me saldría bien…

**Entra una enfermera, vestida de blanco ciego, le checa la temperatura, y luego va al cajón a buscar una jeringa.**

-esto no te va a doler, deacuerdo?

-c-claro-

**La inyección, se atrasa un poco, la enfermera, deja de agarrar la aguja…**

Siento como la aguja esta en mi piel, puedo sentir el metal ahí, sin moverse, siento dolor después…

**La enfermera vuelve a coger la aguja y la saca de la blanca piel de la chica.**

**-**se me fue un poco-

Abro los ojos como platos, ¡¿Cómo que se le fue un poco?!,¡¡casi mete la aguja entera en mi brazo!!... la miro llena de terror

- ¿que quiere decir con que se le fue?, me voy a morir!-

Ella me mira con una expresión divertida…

-"_lo feliz no le sienta muy bien que digamos_" –

- no te preocupes –

Me calmo un poco, bueno, eso si fue exagerar…

- que si fuera así, ya lo hubiera echo yo-

Creo que le debo una disc…¡¿PERO CON UN CUERNO?!

- ¡¿N-nani?!

La suave risa de la enfermera, se escucha por toda la habitacion, me cojeó desprevenida…

-jaja hubieras visto tu cara, creí que deberías alegrarte un poco, ya que te veías algo preocupada, pero no te lo tomes a mal eh?-

Creo que tiene razon, le sonrió, me alegro la mañana un poco…

-bueno te dejo que descanses, nos veremos al rato-

Veo como se aleja por pequeña ventana de la puerta…

- creo que tiene razon, debería alegrarme un poco-

**Sakura se queda dorm****ida **

x.x.x.x

**E****n otro lugar se ve a un apuesto pelinegro hablando con sus padres…**

- ¿ella puede quedarse aquí no?, digo, no me gusta que camine todos los días por esa calle, por favor mama, puede quedarse aquí, solo un tiempo-

-Por mi esta bien, me gusta que se quede en casa, solo pregúntale a tu padre si el acepta, arreglaremos una habitacion para ella- **la madre se va dejando, a sasuke solo en la sala de estar **

**-**"_tengo que encontrar a mi padre_"-

**Dicho esto, se va al estudio, donde se supone que debería estar el…**

Toco la puerta, con cuidado, se escucha un "adelante", así que paso, sin hacer mucho ruido

-¿que pasa sasuke?-

- padre, ¿puede quedarse sakura un tiempo en la casa?-

**Fugaku miro serio a sasuke, como para que prosiguiera, sasuke le contó lo mismo que a su madre, el acepto, pero con que no hicieran escándalo los dos (N//A: saben a que me refiero kukuku..**

**El feliz, salio de su casa en rumbo al hospital, se sentía tan feliz, alfín sakura no sufriría tanto al pasar por ese parque, como siempre, solo necesitaba que la dieran de alta y todo estaría bien…**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**HOLAAA, este es mi segundo Cáp.! Estaba tan inspirada que mejor lo comencé espero que les allá gustado…**

**¿Review?**


End file.
